


Pikku Korpin kesyttäjä

by Jisra_Lumina



Series: Parituskimara kokeilunhaluluisille [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Dark Harry, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 07:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19807747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jisra_Lumina/pseuds/Jisra_Lumina
Summary: Korjasivat kotinsa kätköissä minuuden perustuksissa olevat murtumat, jotta maailma näkisi vain heidän voimansa.





	Pikku Korpin kesyttäjä

**Author's Note:**

> Ikäraja: K-15  
> Tyylilaji: AU, romanssi   
> Paritus: Harry/Barty Kyyry jr.  
> Varoitukset: viittauksia seksiin, sekä siihen liittyvään alistamiseen, sadomasokismiin yms.  
> Haasteet: FF100 sana 018. Musta, Kaiken maailman ficletit ”hurt/Comfort”, Perspektiiviä parittamiseen - pahis ja slash10 
> 
> Huom: molemmat ovat täysi-ikäisiä!

  
  
  
  


**Pikku Korpin kesyttäjä**

  
  
Miehen kädet leikkivät korpinmustilla hiuksilla, niiden villi, vetovoimanlakeja kumoava, kasvutapa viehätti häntä. Hiukset olivat samalla tavalla poikkeukselliset kuin niiden omistajakin. Omistaja, joka oli nähnyt näkymättömyysviitan läpi, hyväksynyt vankikarkurin sen alla ja auttanut pakoon toisenlaisesta vankilasta. Oli muuttanut niin monia asioita yhdellä päätöksellä vaikeassa valinnassa. Korppi oli sekoittanut suunnitelmat, mutta silti nopeuttanut niiden toteutumista, hän oli palauttanut Mestarin voimiinsa.   
  
  
Siitä Barty olisi Korpille ikuisesti kiitollinen, Mestari oli hänelle tärkeämpi kuin mikään muu. Pikku Korppi ei lumovoimastaan huolimatta mennyt Mestarin edelle, vaikka olikin tämän perillinen ja kanssa hallitsija pimeyden voitettua. Barty oli kuolonsyöjistä uskollisin, mutta hän ei koskaan pystyisi kilpailemaan voimissa Mestarin ja Korpin kanssa. Kaikkia kolmea yhdisti heidän mustat sielunsa, synkät menneisyytensä ja halu kostaa kokemansa vääryydet.   
  
  
Kyyryjen pienessä kartanossa Barty oli nauttinut koko sadistisen sielunsa kyllyydestä, kun hän pyyhki kaimansa nimen sukupuusta. Hän ei ollut edes antanut haudata muinoin isäksi kutsumaansa miestä suvun hautausmaalle. Korppi sai hänet unohtamaan Azkabanin, komennettuna vietetyt vuodet, isän petoksen ja äidin kuoleman. Vuodet olivat haalistaneet muistojen kipeyden, muuttaneet alistetun alistajaksi, mutta koskaan hän ei ollut pitänyt Korppia vankinaan tai koskettanut liian varhain. Korppi pysyi hänen omanaan vapaasta tahdostaan.  
  
  
Nuoren kuolonsyöjän ajatukset katkesivat hänen purkautuessa valittaen Korppinsa suuhun. Tukko irtirevittyjä mustia hiuksia Bartyn nyrkissä ei pyyhkinyt itsetyytyväistä virnistystä Harryn kasvoilta. Korppi nautti rakastajansa itsehillinnän murtumisesta, siitä että tunsi kipuna miehen halun. Barty oli pojalle ensimmäinen uskottu, ainoa, joka Tomin lisäksi kohteli tätä normaalisti; ei pelännyt, ei palvonut, ei vihannut, eikä kadehtinut petollista pelastajaa.   
  
  
Barty otti, käytti, arvosti ja kunnioitti. Hän uskalsi alistaa, vaatia ja satuttaa muistuttaen Harrylle, ettei tämä ollut yli-ihminen asemastaan ja voimistaan huolimatta. Osasi olla myös hellä, silloin kun oli sen aika. Kumpikaan miehistä ei tunnustanut läheisyyden kaipuuta ääneen, mutta he tiesivät toistensa heikkoudet ja vahvuudet. Korjasivat kotinsa kätköissä minuuden perustuksissa olevat murtumat, jotta maailma näkisi vain heidän voimansa.  
  
  



End file.
